The Queen
by Fayiyong
Summary: She's not a human; she's a viper. The icy viper that licks everything by her beautiful venom - All hail Lady Minerva! ONESHOT. Canon. Contains one-sided StiVa. RnR?


**The Queen**

* * *

created by: **Fayiyong**

#

disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** goes to **Mashima Hiro**, **this story** belongs to **me**. [Pirating is a crime and I will NOT keep quiet abot this]

#

**A/N:** Pure all about Minerva. Contains StiVa. ENJOY!

* * *

**The Queen**

* * *

_"Dad, Dad what do you love the most?"_

_"Go away, Minerva."_

_"Dad, Dad don't you love me and Mom?"_

_"Minerva, go and train yourself."_

_"Dad—"_

_"I love strength the most. Now go away and train yourself!"_

_"… Yes, Dad."_

**#**

**#**

Minerva of Sabertooth was a woman of everything.

Angelic, ambitious, admirable; a kind of danger.

She was one of the strongest mages in Fiore, one of the most ancient and rare kind of women, and also one of the most ruthless person ever.

She was Jiemma's diamond; a kind of shining, blazing, and untamed jewel. Silently murderous.

Ancient, precious, dangerous.

Something that could make Jiemma smirked and said, "As perfect as usual. I'm proud of you" everytime she finished her missions.

And in the return, she'd reply, "Thank you very much, Father. Your happiness means everything for me."

And his smirk became wider.

**#**  
**#**

All that Minerva of Sabertooth knew was strength. She lusted that thing madly. She had this kind of thinking that 'the superior ones rule everything'.

And he, the white dragon, was in a little bit lower rank than hers.

Yes, she paid no care.

But well, he was him. Sting Eucliffe was being himself. And Sting, no matter what would happen, know nothing such as giving up.

"I'd like to join Sabertooth," he said valiantly.

His words were all on Jiemma, but his gaze was on her—the female viper; the untouched, burning ice that licked everything by her venom.

"Very well," Jiemma replied calmly, "show me your guts first, brat."

He smirked.

It was the right time to show the viper about how strong a dragon is.

**#**

**#**

"You look prettier without makeup."

She knew it was him, and she did nothing but kept closing her eyes.

"Cold as ever, huh? We've been guildmates for half a year, for hell's sake." And his steps became nearer.

Finally, two piercing jewels showed themselves. "It sure is a rude way of speaking with someone stronger," she said in a stoic yet calming tone.

He chuckled, sitting beside her. "You don't have to be so damn formal with me," he said casually.

"You do have to be as formal as you can be if you're with me," she threw a tantrum.

Hell yeah—Sting loved tantrums. "Then teach me how to be a formal man of yours," he challenged.

She smirked. "Man?" she repeated. "A man?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you call yourself a 'man'?" Minerva asked with a tone of venoms.

Sting was dead confused. "Yeah. I'm not a chick, am I?"

"A man," she chuckled. Her milky fingers ran through the silky, jet-black hair of hers. "I won't ever call you as a man. You're just a mere dragon boy who fortunately understand a way of fighting."

A rage burned his pride into ash. This woman had stepped on his pride and kicked its butt off! "You're acting like a bitchy queen again, Minerva," he hissed. "I've got everyone a fucking real proof!"

She glanced. "Really? What that might be?"

"I won this year's Grand Magic Games, bitch! I made Sabertooth won!" He was purely dressed in agony.

"I was there too. I won more games than you did."

"Fuck it off!" he roared. "I'll give you another proof!"

Her smirk grew wider. "Then do it," she challenged. "Do make me stare at you in awe. Do make me call yourself a man."

He gritted his teeth.

And then, unexpectedly, Minerva raised her hand, running her fingers on his cheek. "Do make me happy by your strength," she said calmly. "Do make me happy… and I'll be yours, Sting."

His anger suddenly went away as he covered her hand by his larger hand. "I will do it. I will win next year's Grand Magic Games. I promise."

She smiled. "Until that time, you're not my king yet."

He grinned. "But you'll always be my damn bitchy queen."

"Really?"

He nodded.

She smirked a half smirk. "Then do call me 'milady'."

"H-huh?"

"Do call me 'milady'—or you'll see something you sure don't want to see."

"Y-yes, Milady."

**#**

**#**

"UN-UNBELIEVABLE! FAIRY TAIL BEATS SABERTOOTH! NATSU DRAGNEEL BEATS THE TWO DRAGONS! FAIRY TAIL WIIIIIIINNNNNSSS!"

She was there.

Broken, shattered like the pieces of the very fragile ice.

The only one who said will be her king lied.

In the end, he was beaten like a piece of pity.

Tearfully shameful, unforgivably disgusting.

**#**  
**#**

His jet black eyes rounded as she entered their guild's private room. He was sitting on the white bed—Rogue laid on a different bed beside his.

Her steps echoed elegantly in the room, jabbing his senses mercilessly like million spears of harmony; her wild gaze stabbed him right in the heart, sending endless shivers in his mind.

And she stopped there.

Like a masterpiece of statue, she stood there, giving him an unreadable stare.

It sure did remind him of the old her he knew—an icy viper.

Two bloody red fleshes parted as she said, "Get lost."

He lost his words.

As id she didn't know that he could hear her, she repeated, "Get lost," and she added, "forever."

Smoothly, she turned around and walked towards the door. She was about to grab the handle when he spoke, "So you love strength the most."

Silence sang between them.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

She didn't say any words.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise."

She grabbed the handle of the door. "Disgusting."

The door opened and closed.

**#**  
**#**

"Father."

Silence.

"I have banishd those trashes out of our guild."

Silence.

"I very am ready for the next command, Father."

Silence.

He turned his eyes at her and asked, "Since when have you turned into a human, Minerva?"

She stared at him.

"Since when have you forgotten who you are?"

Silence.

"You are a queen, Minerva. You aren't a human. You are a queen; the one who erases all sinners by murderous venoms. Have you forgotten what I have been said?"

Her silky, ebony hair moved as she bowed her head lower. "I am terribly sorry, Father. It sure will not be happening for the second time."

"You are not a lover—you are a ruler. A fighter. You will fight, fight, and fight. Rule on the top of everything. That is my daughter."

A smirk covered her lips. "Of course I am, Father."

"Titania, The Demon, that Mermaid Heels woman—you are above them."

"Yes, Father."

"If something like this happens for second time, you better prepare to end yourself."

"Yes, Father. I will obey."

"Glad you're understand."

Then, she raised her head. Angelic face now had been changed into a pure beautiful yet devilish face of a viper. A smile was being showed by her murderous lips.

"I am back, Father."

Oh yes. Our fucking Viper Queen had been returned.

* * *

I love Minerva. She reminds me of Azula from ATLA. **RnR**?


End file.
